Isn't Kurt Gay?
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: When Brittany and Santana come to visit Kurt during Warblers practice and to bring him something special events unfold that leaves the Warblers questioning Kurt's sexuality and prompts Blaine to reveal his true feelings for Kurt. Lots of fluff and and lots of humor! Slightly AU, but not much! With a side of Warblers, and who doesn't love Warblers, right? ONE SHOT


**Isn't Kurt Gay?**

Thursday afternoons were strictly scheduled for Warbler's practices at Dalton Academy. Every student knew and respected that, so the halls were quiet and the group was never disturbed. This included no one calling them or texting them, one of the perks of being at a school where glee club was 'cool'.

When Kurt's phone started ringing in the middle of practice one Thursday, the council was less than pleased. Katy Perry's 'Firework' blasted from his pocket. He scrambled to get the phone so he could turn it off. When he finally he got it, he noticed the screen read 'Babe' on it, signalling that it was Brittany calling.

He looked around the room to find all of the Warblers, even Blaine, staring at him. He blushed slightly at the attention he was not used to having from the Warblers.

"Do you mind if I get this? It's probably important" he asked the council.

"By all means, but stay here. We won't have you sneaking out of practice" Wes said with a wink.

"Thanks" he murmured. He pressed talk and brought the phone to his ear so he could talk.

"Hey baby what's up?" he cooed. A few of the Warblers looked at him in shock while others were silently asked Blaine if it was a boyfriend. Blaine had absolutely no idea who it was. As far as he knew, Kurt didn't have a boyfriend. They were best friends, so if Kurt did have one he would have told Blaine, right?

"Kurt!" she cried on the other end. "You didn't answer right away I was scared you were dead or something!" she sobbed.

"No love, I'm okay. I'm in Warbler rehearsal so I had to ask if I could answer your call. Is everything okay baby doll?" he asked in a comforting tone. He loved Brittany dearly and was always very protective of her.

The Warblers were having a hay day listening to Kurt's side of the conversation. They were all confused beyond belief as to who the hell was on the other end of the conversation. Blaine was the most confused however and slightly hurt. He figured Kurt would have told him if he was dating someone.

"Yeah I'm good. Actually I'm outside but they won't let me in! Can you come and get me?" she asked innocently.

"You're here?" Kurt asked in surprise. He hadn't seen her much since his transfer to Dalton and he missed his favourite girl like crazy. He just wasn't expecting her to show up out of the blue uninvited, not that he minded.

"Yeah! Is that okay, because Lord Tubbington said it was okay! Please don't be mad at me Kurtie!" she cried.

"Oh no honey, no, you know I love you and you're my favourite girl in the entire world. I'll be down to the main doors in like two minutes, okay? I love you boo, I'm on my way!" he cooed.

"Okay Kurtie, love you too, I'm waiting Oh and San is going to be here soon too. She wanted to see you and she has something for you from Coach Sylvester!" she said before hanging up.

"Alright boys, some of the New Direction's girls are here to see me. Is that alright?" Kurt asked the Warblers, although his question was mostly directed towards the council and Blaine.

Everyone was sort of in shock. Most people were confused because Kurt was supposed to be gay, but it was a girl on the other end of the line and he was talking to her like most of the guys talked to their girl friends. The council nodded, still pondering these thoughts.

"Great!" Kurt said ecstatically. He was really excited to see his girls. He hadn't seen them in a while and something told him that mixing Santana and Brittany with the Warblers would just be fantastic.

Just as he was about to open the door to exit the choir room, he saw the beautiful blonde haired girl he just spoke with come bouncing through the doors. A grin broke out on both Kurt's and Brittany's faces when they saw each other. Britt ran and jumped into Kurt's awaiting arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his hand rested on her butt so he could hold her in place.

Most of the Warblers jaws dropped to the floor while they watched the scene unfold in front of them. It got even worse when Brittany connected their lips in a passionate kiss. There was not a closed mouth in the entire room. Blaine choked on air the minute that Kurt started responding.

The kiss thankfully for Blaine and a few of the other Warblers looked on completely aghast in the best of ways. Even though the kiss only lasted about ten seconds, their hold on each other didn't expire.

"Hi" she giggled before she nuzzled her face into the crook of Kurt's neck. She wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and squeezed him close. He brought his arms up to wrap them around her torso so he could hug her back. Her feet plopped gracefully to the floor.

"Hi honey, I missed you!" he giggled back. He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek and she did the same to him. He grabbed her by the hand and led her over to his spot on the couch next to Blaine.

"Here do you want me to move?" Blaine asked already getting up so Brittany could sit beside Kurt.

"No it's okay" Brittany said plopping herself right on Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"So when is San getting here?" he asked her. Before she could answer his question, Santana walked through the door attracting the gazes of every straight guy and even a few of the gay ones.

"Hey there lady face, you're looking homo erotic as ever" she quipped.

"Hey…" Blaine warned protectively. Even though no one knew it, he had the biggest crush on his best friend, and he wasn't about to let some bitch that looked like she was from Lima Heights Adjacent bully his love.

"Cool it fruitcake" she said in her signature bitch tone.

"Okay that's enough Satan" Kurt giggled. He patted Britt's butt signalling for her to get up. She did as Kurt asked. He got up and went to hug Santana.

"Watch it Hummel." she warned as they hugged.

"Oh you know you love me so shut up and hug me" they both giggled.

"Uh, Kurt?" asked Logan who was one of the beat boxing Warblers.

"Oh right, my bad sorry boys/" He put one arm around Brittany. "This is Brittany, and this…" he put his other arm around Santana, "…is Santana"

"Listen up, the only straight I am is a straight up bitch so if you garglers got a problem with that then I suggest you leave because I'm not afraid to cut a bitch. Oh and also I have razor blades all up in my hair, yup they're everywhere" Santana warned.

No one got up, mainly because no one had a problem with gay people; after all there were 5 members of the Warblers who were gay, but also partly because they were paralyzed with fear. Though, at times, Santana could appear sweet, she could also come off as a bitch from hell. They were also still oh so confused as to what the girls wanted from Kurt.

"So not that I don't love you both so much, but what are you girls doing here? We were in the middle of a practice you know." Kurt asked. They were standing in the middle of the Warblers practice room with all eyes on them. Blaine walked up from his seat and put his hand on Kurt's arm to alarm him of his presence.

Kurt smiled at him and leant in a bit to his touch. He also had a huge crush on his best friend. Both boys were just too afraid that the other didn't return the feelings to do anything about said feelings.

"What? A hag needs an excuse to come and see her gay?" Santana asked. A few of the Warblers gasped.

"Santana! You are not my hag!" Kurt scolded. She just giggled and kissed his cheek where a violent blush had decided to take shelter.

"I know but you're so damn cute when you blush!" she giggled some more. She locked her pinkie with Brittany's and walked over to the box that she had abandoned at the door in favour of hugging her favourite gay.

"But…we did actually come here for a reason. Coach wanted us to give you this." she said. She handed him a red rectangle box that had a gold plate on the front.

The gold plate had his name engraved on it. He opened the box to reveal his old Cheerios uniform. He set the lid down on a table and took the uniform out of the box examining the fabric that he had missed quite a bit.

"My Cheerio's uniform?" he asked. Santana and Brittany both nodded excitedly.

"What are Cheerio's?" asked Trent.

"They're cereal, Trent." Nick rolled his eyes. Blaine had to resist the temptation to also roll his eyes.

"McKinley's cheerleading squad" Blaine corrected for Kurt. Then it clicked in his brain, Kurt. Uniform. Cheerio's. _Holy hell Kurt was a cheerio! _Blaine thought.

Apparently, Blaine wasn't the only surprised one as a few other Warblers including Wes, Jeff, Nick and David were suddenly choking on air.

"You were a cheerleader!" Wes asked astonished.

"Yes…" Kurt said warily.

"That is so hot" said a random Warbler, causing Kurt to blush yet again. Blaine sent a death glare towards the Warbler warning him to back off.

"Anyways…" Kurt said trying to change the topic from him being hot, "…why did you bring it to me? Doesn't Coach re-use all the uniforms?"

"She does for the girls, but you are the only guy who's ever been on the squad so she wanted to retire your uniform." Santana beamed proudly. It was no secret that you had to be really special to have your uniform retired.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"I know! I'm so proud of you dolphin!" Britt giggled while enveloping him in yet another hug. "Can you go put it on for old time's sake? Plus you look really sexy in it!"

"I don't know boo, we were in the middle of practice…" Kurt began.

"Put it on!" Blaine said a little too quickly. But who could blame him? His extremely sexy crush was being offered the chance to put on an extremely tight cheerleading outfit, and he would be damned if he didn't get too see it.

"Okay then, I'll be right back" Kurt said. As soon as Kurt strutted off to go and put it on it appeared that a switch had been turned on in Santana. She currently was in 'bitch' mode.

"Okay, I have a question! Isn't Kurt gay!?" asked Warbler Wes from his spot at the head of the of the council's table.

"He's a dolphin!" Brittany said excitedly.

"What does that even mean?" asked a very confused Jeff.

"It means he's queerer than a three dollar bill Blondie!" Santana quipped.

"Then why was he treating her like his girlfriend!" Nick accused.

"They used to go out and they've always just been attached, judgmental the gargling clown!" Santana fired. She was in no mood to explain every detail of Kurt's life to a bunch of hormonal teenage boys.

"I'm not judgmental" Nick huffed from the back. While Nick was whining about Santana's insults, the other Warblers (especially Blaine) were more caught up in the fact that Kurt used to date the beautiful blonde cheerleader.

"I'm sorry; you said they used to date?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I did. You have a problem with that gel-boy?" Santana warned. Blaine quickly backed off when he realised that there would be no way he could talk to the mean Spanish girl.

Just then, Kurt walked back in the room clad in his tight fitting yet flattering cheerleading uniform. All eyes instantly glued to him.

"If you're gonna stare then buy a ticket!" Kurt said trying to break the ice. A few awkward coughs could be heard from around the room coming from those 'straight' guys who didn't want to admit they'd been staring at the way the tight red pants accented every curve of Kurt's fabulous ass.

"Well…" Santana said. "Now that we've tricked you into getting into the uniform, we will be kidnapping you for our practice. Coach Sue needs you for a routine" she informed him.

"But I quit the Cheerios Santana" Kurt tried to resist.

"So? You know once you're sworn in you're a member for life! I heard that once there was a girl who was 78 years old and on her death bed who had been on the Cheerios when she was in high school and Sue made her come in to do a routine! She died during the assembly!" Santana said in a half-hushed tone.

"Sometimes I really hate her!" Kurt complained.

"Don't say that! She'll hear you!" Brittany warned urgently.

"We're like an hour away from McKinley I doubt she'll hear you" Blaine said in what he thought was a reassuring tone. Clearly it was not, as Santana immediately strolled over to where he was sitting on the end of a couch and got really close to his face before whispering;

"Coach Sue has eyes everywhere. No enojar o lo vas a lamenter" she stage whispered. Blaine could only nod, he knew enough Spanish to understand what the bronze beauty had said.

"I guess I have to go then, sorry boys!" Kurt said as Brittany started tugging him out of the room with Santana in tow.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Kurt simply nodded. Blaine rushed over to him and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him away from Brittany and Santana. They looked pissed, but he didn't care. It quickly dawned upon the 14 other Warblers that they would not be practicing today.

Blaine pulled Kurt down the hall a bit and into an empty class room. Once they got into said empty class room, Blaine started pacing around leaving an awkward looking Kurt standing by the now closed door just staring at Blaine.

"Blaine, what's wrong? You're scaring me" Kurt asked. His voice was thick with unspoken love he felt for his best friend. Blaine sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, Kurt" Blaine said. He walked over to where Kurt was standing. He grabbed his hands and led him over to a desk which he leaned on. He pulled Kurt close so that they were looking right into each others eyes.

"Kurt I…" he began but his train of thought suddenly derailed when Kurt looked him straight in the eyes. It was those eyes that nobody could ever name the colour of.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt have you ever loved someone so much that you were afraid that if you told them how you felt that they wouldn't love you back and your friendship would be over. Also, because you're so scared for your friendship because it means the world to you that you keep all your feelings locked inside even though it kills you to even think of them with someone else?" Blaine asked with all his pain evident on his face.

Kurt's heart broke into a millions pieces when he thought of Blaine having those feelings for someone else just like Blaine said. He couldn't form words at the moment, so he simply nodded.

"Well what would you do, because I really want to tell him but I don't know if he feels the same way as me" Blaine asked.

"I-I would tell him, he probably does love you too; I mean who wouldn't?" Kurt choked out. Just as he was about to make a run for it, faking illness or something so he wouldn't have to endure having his heart broken any further, Blaine cupped his face in both of his hands and brought their lips together in a sweet first kiss.

Kurt was shell shocked but was momentarily distracted by the fact that he was kissing BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON. Fireworks, bombs and sparks flew through the air around them. Too soon though ,Blaine pulled away leaving Kurt disappointed.

"I love you Kurt; so much. But I'm so scared that you don't like me back and that I just ruined our friendship. Please tell me you love me back. Please" Blaine begged.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt said. He was crying because finally, after so long of just hoping that Blaine felt a fraction of what he did

"Please Kurt" Blaine begged again. Instead of trying to explain how he felt, Kurt reconnected their lips in a beautiful second kiss that was filled with love, lust and passion. After a third, fourth fifth and sixth kiss they finally broke apart.

"Oh Blaine of course I love you. I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now." Kurt giggled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to pull Blaine in for a close hug.

"Kurt, my love, will you please be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Kurt laughed. He reconnected their lips in a short chaste kiss.

Cat calls and wolf whistles interrupted their kiss. All of the Warblers plus Brittany and Santana were suddenly standing in the doorway of the classroom they were in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt bitched.

"Well these people you call friends came to stare at you guys making out, but I came to get my cheerleader so we can go to practice" Santana bitched back.

"Well" Kurt said in a sultry tone before bringing his and Blaine's lips back together for a fiery kiss. "Tell her she can kiss my ass, because I've got a hot date!" Kurt giggled before kissing his 'hot date' once again.

"But- ugh!" Santana said before grabbing Brittany by the hand and storming off to tell Coach Sue the bad news.

"Well that was…interesting" said Trent.

"What was?" Kurt asked from his spot looped around Blaine.

"Well we went from thinking you were straight to walking in on you making out with Blaine" Trent explained. Kurt choked on his laughter.

"You guys thought I was STRAIGHT!" Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed and the rest of the Warblers nodded nervously.

"Oh guys, no I'm definitely gay. And Blainers here has definitely just proved that" Kurt confirmed. Blaine just blushed deeper while the rest of the guys hollered their approval.

"Now if you don't mind, I wasn't kidding when I said I had a hot date so…" Kurt said in all seriousness. Before anyone could question, he was pulling Blaine out of the choir room.

As they were walking away, the Warblers heard a snippet of the conversation between Kurt and Blaine; as to be known as Klaine from that point on;

"You think I'm hot" Blaine asked.

"I think you're so very, very hot" Kurt countered back.

A/N: So that was that. Just pointless fluff with a bit of angst thrown in for good measure! As always thanks to my supermegafoxyawesomehot beta loquaciouslauryn. Please leave a review?


End file.
